zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Brago and Sherry Belmont
Brago and Sherry Belmont are two fictional characters in the manga and anime series Zatch Bell!. They are considered the rivals of main characters, Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine. Brago Brago (ブラゴ ,Burago?) is a teenage mamodo with a rough, antisocial attitude. Not much is revealed about his life or personality, other than he resents weakness and especially requiring a human's help to win the demon kingship. He is extremely strong, often defeating other mamodo teams without even requiring the use of spells. His spells are all gravity-based. His personality softens a bit after meeting with Sherry; Brago is even seen helping a human child. He continues to look down on weaker opponents, however, doing whatever it takes to defeat them. He has a rabid appetite, like most other mamodo, once seen eating an entire alligator whole. While he has reluctantly teamed up with Zatch, he isn't above harming Zatch to protect him from greater force, such as kicking Zatch in the groin so he could block a more powerful attack from Maestro with his foot (an action that embarrassed both Sherry and Kiyo). Brago is voiced by Kazunari Kojima in the original Japanese version and by Wally Wingert in the English dub. Sherry Belmont Sherry Belmont, or Sherie Belmond (シェリー・ベルモンド ,Sherī Berumondo?) in the Japanese version, is an 18 year old French woman and the one who first tells Kiyo about the battle for the mamodo kingship. She also explains the rules of the battle and the connection between the books, the bookkeepers, and the mamodo. Sherry and Brago initially defeats Kiyo and Zatch,. However, Sherry opts not to burn Zatch's book, stating that she and Brago will be back to finish the deed later, setting their continued rivalry in motion. She comes from a prosperous family and lives in a mansion with her butler, Albert (Jii in Japan), but is frequently seen traveling abroad to fight other mamodo teams. Initially, she states she has no interest in the kingship or in the battle, and that she is only fighting to free her onetime best friend, Koko, from the influence of an evil mamodo named Zofis; later in the series, she is shown to genuinely want to help Brago become king. Her mother was overbearing and proud and expected Sherry to be perfect as a child, constantly expressing disappointment and disgust with her when she failed. As a result, Sherry grew up very unhappy and ultimately tried to commit suicide by throwing herself into a raging river. She was rescued by Koko, who told her it was important to remain alive to find happiness in the future. The two quickly became best friends. Koko was constantly bullied because she was poor, though, and when Zofis met her, he used that to his advantage, manipulating her heart to bring those memories to the forefront, turning Koko into a cold person who desired revenge. Using the spellbook, she burned down the town she grew up in, just as Sherry received news that Koko had been accepted into a prestigious university. In utter shock at Koko's actions, Sherry was unable to defend herself from Zofis's attack. Sherry's life was saved again, this time by Brago, who helped train her to fight, although he hated Sherry's weakness in comparison to his strength. When they fought against Zofis and Koko again, Zofis caused Sherry to believe that Koko had willingly turned against her, causing her determination to falter and hindering her ability to cast spells. While they almost lost, Sherry's belief in her friend prevailed and the two were eventually able to win. After burning Zofis's book and restoring Koko's heart to normal, Sherry vows to make Brago king in gratitude. However, in the end, this vow goes unfinished, as Brago is defeated by Zatch. Sherry Belmont is voiced by Fumiko Orikasa in the original Japanese version. In the English dub, she is initially voiced by Saffron Henderson, but is replaced by Karen Strassman for episodes 86 and onwards. Brago and Sherry as a team Because Brago's spells are extremely powerful, Sherry and Brago focus on overwhelming their opponents with brute strength. Brago's sheer power combined with Sherry's focused determination give them extreme aptitude, and they have destroyed a great deal of mamodo teams together, once burning the books of 23 Ancient Mamodo at once with one spell. Both Brago and Sherry are able to hold their own without the use of spells. Brago's punches are extraordinarily powerful, being able to knock away bulldozers and helicopters with one blow and could even overpower a Rauzaruk powered up Zatch. He also has enough resilience to take a Dioga class spell directly. Sherry is an active fighter, and gains a mace-like staff that she uses as a weapon during the Zofis Arc. To battle Clear Note, the mamodo who wished to destroy his own world, and his partner Vino, Brago and Sherry teamed up with Zatch and Kiyo against him. Based on a conversation both teams had with Dufort during their training, they rely on Kiyo's Answer-Talker ability to direct and coordinate their attacks. While Brago and Sherry have grudgingly worked with others in the past, this is the first time they have willingly joined forces with another pair and allowed another person (Kiyo) to direct their attacks. After Clear's defeat, Brago and Sherry faced Zatch and Kiyo in the King Festival's final battle. Both mamodo trade spells and physical attacks, sustaining heavy injury and the battle appears evenly matched, until both sides decide to risk everything and pour their energy into one final attack; Zatch unleashing Bao Zakeruga and Brago countering with Shin Baberuga Gurabidon. Brago's spell manages to hold back Zatch's attack for a short time, but in the end Bao breaks through. As the attack approaches, Brago reaches back and takes Sherry's hand, causing her to drop the spellbook. Brago thanks her for all she's done for him and she breaks down and cries on his shoulder as his book is set ablaze by the lightning, sealing Zatch's victory in the King Festival and earning him the title of Mamodo King. Spells * Reis/Reisu: Brago shoots a small ball of gravity from his hand; his most rudimentary attack. (Attack) * Gravirei/Gurabirei: Creates a gravitational field that smashes the opponents' body to the ground. This is used to prevent opponents from counterattacking. (Immobilization) * Gigano Reis/Gigano Reisu: Brago shoots a large ball of gravity from his hand. Powered-up version of Reis. (Attack) * Ion Gravirei/Aian Gurabirei: Devastatingly destructive beam of gravity that can pulverize large areas. Brago can control this attack with his arm, and often uses it to drive a circle around himself. (Attack) * Dioga Gravidon/Dioga Gurabidon: A powerful attack that looks like a gigantic reis with multicolor beams swirling around it. This spell seems to obliterate anything in its path, as it stoped an avalanche (Attack) (Gained in episode 47) * Baber Gravidon/Baberuga Gurabidon: A massive Gravirei that is strong enough to slice through stone. This spell was used to defeat 23 Ancient Mamodo simultaneously. (attack) * Bidom Gravirei/Bidomu Gurabirei: Gravirei with a higher and wider area of influence. (immobilization/attack) * Rior Reis/Rioru Reisu: Fires green shots of energy from both hands; he can attack a mamodo and his bookkeeper at once with this spell. (Attack) * Oruga Reis/Oruga Reisu: Creates a spiraling beam of purple energy. (Attack) * Diborudo Jii Gurabidon: An enormous sphere of gravity. Strong enough to destroy a mountain. (Attack) * Nyuuborutsu Ma Gurabirei: A double-layered gravitational sphere. The outer sphere prevents the opponent from escaping, while the inner sphere draws all matter within the outer sphere inside. (Attack) * Nyuuborutsu Shin Gurabirei: Enhanced version of Nyuuborutsu Ma Gurabirei; this spell creates a super concentrated ball of gravity around a target. The ball implodes, taking the target with it. (Attack) * Zangu Mareisu: Brago releases a beam that slices through objects causing them to collapse. (Attack) * Borutsu Gurabirei: A small sphere is released with a massive gravitational pull, dragging everything to it within a large radius. (Immobilization) * A'mu Guranaguru': Brago's arms are enhanced with gravitational force, allowing for a combination of physical attack and increased gravitational pull downwards from anyone hit. (Assist) * Berudo Gurabirei: Brago waves his hand, creating a beam that deflects attacks while crushing any area under it with intense gravity. (Defense) * Digou Gurabiruku: Brago's body is enhanced with a gravity-charged aura that can be fired. (Assist) * Kueaborutsu Gurabirei: Multiple black walls emerge behind the opponent, that slow the enemy's attack to a near stand-still. (Defense) * Shin Baberuga Gurabidon: A more powerful and restrictive version of Baber Gravidon and Brago's strongest spell. (Attack) * Gravidon: A spell that pulls the enemy toward a gravitational ball which Brago creates. Once the enemy hits the ball it explodes hurting the enemy. (Attack) (Video game only) Spellbooks they burned * Gofure, offscreen (presumably outside Kiyo's house) (episode 5) * Pokeirro, in the depths of a jungle (episode 12) * Furigaro, in a valley (episode 51) * Fausuto, on a large plain (episode 57) * Tsuvai, on a large plain (episode 57) * Torowa, on a large plain (episode 57) * Bamu, somewhere in the Andes Mountains (episode 60) * Ibaris, at the Devolo Ruins (anime only) (episode 77) * Bahking, at the Devolo Ruins (manga only) * Erujo, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Badios, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Ferius, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Jobin, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Urmuray, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Mirako, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Dekofis, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Baraho, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Payom, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Zami, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Domu, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Ninin, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Gein, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Meumetsume, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Zurai, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Noumen, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Babiru, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Buton, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Minorusam, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Giriko, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Zofis, on a volcanic mountain (episode 88) * Majirou, in a forest (episode 93) (anime only) * Maestro, in the Intermediate Dimension (with help from Zatch) (episode 98) (anime only) * Rouge Baipa, on a French mountainside (manga chapter 279) Category:Characters